


WAdvent Day 17: To Each His Own

by gardnerhill



Series: Birblock [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Birds, Christmas, Gen, Ravens, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: There's a special treat for everyone.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Birblock [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Watson's Woes WAdvent 2019





	WAdvent Day 17: To Each His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 17, 2019 WAdvent Calendar open prompt #3, "Treats."

Brisk snowless winter cold was here; it invigorated Raven and Peregrine rather than sending them into the torpor of songbirds, most of whom had flown to warmer climates. Here, in this enclosed stone fortress, where the only humans were the uniformed caretakers and visitors forbidden to molest the birds, lay a comfort and ease Peregrine had thought impossible after he'd lost his wing.

"Got something for you, mate. Happy Christmas."

One of the keepers approached the two birds, making a soft chucking sound with his mouth like a peeping fledgling, and slung a soft grey body underhanded. A dead pigeon landed with a thud on the bare grass before both birds.

With a cry of pleasure the one-winged falcon hop-flapped atop the still-warm feathery body, tearing with his beak and bolting down the first shred of meat and fresh blood. "Raven! Have a beakful! This is a treat!"

"The keepers' meat suits me." Raven watched his friend, amusement in his shining eyes, before peering at the pigeon. "This bird struck the grille of that man's car; its neck is broken, but there's no crushed bones or flesh from tyres."

"Didn't forget you, either, old chap." Something shiny flew in an arc that rang as it landed before the black bird.

Raven cawed in delight and picked up the little jingling bell.


End file.
